User talk:Happyaqua
okay but please in the future, ask the people polietly to remove something you don't like. OK...? Ok, so I'm there at the wiki. And I'm on Code Ideas. So do I just put my idea on it, with all of the details and stuff? BTW...where has Swordcross been? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Code Is it Series1templateeee...!.png? Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 14:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Badges Um, I looked at the Badge List and I saw the Madrigal Badge thing and so how do you make shared links? Fiske Cahill 02:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Code answer... I think it is (Branch) Headquarters, Strongholds, or Hot Spots. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk answer... Branch Strongholds The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk leaderboard ok... what did u want me to see? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 00:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) leaderboard ok... what did u want me to see? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 00:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) answer to code #2 Locations? or strongholds? Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 01:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Answer Stubs? Admin? Adventurewriter28? Fiske Cahill 01:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) answer... hotspots? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Um Um, what? Fiske Cahill 01:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Shared Link I think I know what a shared link is, On the bottom of the page there is a toolbar that says Share, Follow Tools, Customize so click Share WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DELETE MY BLOG, I WORKED HARD ON THAT, DON'T EDIT WHATS NOT YOURS! you did delete it, i know becasue when i looked it said, this page has been deleted by happyqua, so dont denie it, i am not thick Hi, happy to help. Can you be more specific? Do you mean an interwiki link? Bchwood 20:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Code Is it: Browse and Templates? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Answer' Um, is it User Templates and Main Page? Fiske Cahill 10:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I would be happy to be a rollback, and also I didn't realise, but if I post my cards it will have the code on them, so I am going to wait until the website let's me enter my code, before I show it to anyone else. Sorry. answer tiny tim?Chrocky 02:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Answer Main Page Fiske Cahill 02:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) vesper hmm... once we find out some historic vespers. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 23:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Difference Happyaqua, What the difference of an admin and a rollback? Oh! and I'm probably joining a 39 Clues quiz bee on April 9 the winner gets VESPERS RISING and other stuff Please Vote: http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate And a pic of the competition poster: http://sumthinblue.com/the-39-clues-vespers-rising-launch-party/ (Philippines) Fiske Cahill 10:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do Fiske Cahill 11:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Name Change If an admin can change a pages name can you change the name of the page I made Card Pack 1: The Maco Polo Heist (the Marco Polo Heist) Fiske Cahill 03:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Left a message I left a message on your talk page on the pokemon wiki, can you check it? I have something to ask you about Pokemon. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Code Card 414=Arnold Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 15:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The code is Card 414: Arnold Card Pack 4 = Article Fiske Cahill 11:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hey I saw what you wrote on 1997's talk page and you said 200 + to be a rollback so can I be a rollback I got 400+ edits but only over 210 on pages so can I be a Rollback? Fiske Cahill 02:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) BR Hey, uh, Happyaqua? Can I have beurocratic rights? I'm an admin, and I have rollback, so can I have BR??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Wki Teams code Does it stand for the Active wiki administrators. The Awsome X! Swordcross and, AdventureWriter28 VictoriaG98 02:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Code Um if the one you put is a code then I think its The Wiki Administrators Fiske Cahill 04:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Where??? Ok, sounds good for the beaurocratic rights. :P BTW...where has everyone been??? Swordcross hasn't been on in like, 2 weeks, and rsldrb isn't on for like, 4-5 days!!! hmm... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Code answer... I think that the code answer to this week's wiki teams is...: User of the month??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Um I think its Active Wiki Andministrators or the Shining Starlings Fiske Cahill 05:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Code is it 'User of the Month' ? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) New Answer to the wiki teams code!!! I think that the answer is "Featured User"??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk how do you remove categories I added a category by accident and didnt know how to remove it. Can you tell me how? The x doesn't do anything. P.S. whats a rollback kangaroopower SC Where has Swordcross been? D'ya know anything about his absence???!!!??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk VERDICT!!! ALL RIGHT!!! Thanks for voting me for beurocratic rights! Update me when the verdict for my rights is known, OK! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk page delete why did you get rid of my page aboout the movieJjrichy187jjrchy187 BR Is there a verdict yet on my beurocratic rights??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk burecrats who is a buerecrat at the wiki? answer I think that this week's wiki team's code is An Important Announcement. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk answer Lucian Branch Chrocky 20:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Why?!!!!!!!! The 39 clues wiki main page Wf code is it branch pages or main page? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 00:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you please make a Vespers Rising Template cus' I dont know how. Fiske Cahill 04:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) new template... I think that we really need to create a new template for the agent ranks on the website. The ones that are there are too simple, and the picture thingy doesn't work, and you can't make a nice background color to represent which branch!!! PS I made a new template...check it out on mission 7 that I'm currently in an extensive editing job. BTW where has Swordcross been??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk WF code answer Is it branch pages AND main page? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) JUST branch pages? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you online if you are please respond within 5 minutes Fiske Cahill 03:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, "KillerAqua1" do you know anything about Supa Strikas because I'm majorly re-modeling and constucting this wiki: http://supastrikas.wikia.com/wiki/Supa_Strikas_Wiki Fiske Cahill 11:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks Anyway :P Fiske Cahill 11:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ekat Tomas Madrigal Janus Lucian and The 39 Clues Branches Owlish 06:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Answer The Cahill Family and The 39 Clues OR Branches and Main Page Fiske Cahill 03:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) (Edited) Cahill Family, The 39 Clues and Main Page Fiske Cahill 11:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Fiske Cahill 11:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The 39 Clues, Madrigal, Tomas, Ekaterina, Janus and Lucian Fiske Cahill 02:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you OK? I left Janus Popstars because I created my own team. Hi happyaqua rollback how many edits do you need for rollbackkangaroopowah 02:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Branches and The 39 Clues. 01:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Santcruz Wiki Teams The 5 Cahill family Branches *Ekaterina *Tomas *Madrigal *Lucian and, *Janus and The first series The 39 clues. VictoriaG98 00:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Happyaqua, I am sad. Happyauqa, I am very mad that you deleted my page that I worked really hard on. You are very nasty. You shouldn't go around and delete people's pages, you know. And please forget the "you are very nasty" thing. Im sorry. I was just so mad. But I think you shouldn't delete pages in the future because that's not how you want to be treated, right? OKay OKay, happyaqua, but please ask the people to remove something you don't like because some of the things i wrote about the 39 clues were all erased, too. oh, by the way, happy birthday! happy birthday happy birthday what, about me? what, you mean my ''about me? oh, well, that is just about me but please don't delete it. I want to be friends, not enemies. How can I help this wiki?LEGOCityManiac11 01:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) rollback hi so ive got around 230 edits and i helped the vespers section alot when i was starting out. So when im done revamping alot of the books, finisshing the overviews ect. can i get rollback. ive already started on the maze of bones. kangaroopowah congrats!!! CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING #1!!!!! PRETTY SNAZZY, EH? YOU'RE NOW ON TOP OF SWORDCROSS!!! btw..where has swordcross been? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk BTW :P BTW='B'''y '''T'he 'W'ay So...BTW...where HAS SWORDCROSS BEEN??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk code answer...:P I think it may be: #19? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk rollback wait so i think i got rollback but im not sure, can you tell me for certain kangaroopowah 02:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks kangaroopowah 02:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Answer I think its Rare or Common or Copperhead Agent or Card 224: The Double Crosser Answer Common? Rare? Copperhead Agent? Card 224? Fiske Cahill 04:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight Hi Happyaqua, I'm with the wikia staff. I'd think you guys have done a terrific job on the content on your wiki and with the new series of books coming out I think we could really grow this wiki. I would like to help you and the other admins improve the design and functionality of the main page, skin, wordmark, content pages, etc- in order to raise and deepen the wiki's traffic. I can guarantee wikia spotlights for the wiki and a much higher google ranking. Some of the items I would like to tackle with your approval over each item (to be done on my sandbox and then discussed): 1. New Wordmark- the current one is barely legible. I would suggest whoever made it simply delete the background image. 2. New Skin- I think we could come up with something that looks less wallpapery and encompasses the series overall. 3. Main Page- the wiki needs to conform to our left and right column specs for advertising purposes; the top of the wiki should have professional looking images/content that immediately engages the viewer; overall i'd like to use more visuals- instead of just listing the books, have cover photos that link to them pages, etc.; i can help you guys organize the placement/size of the various sections, add a live newsfeed, give it more bells and whistles. and improved SEO tags... 4. General Pages- Many of them are difficult to read because of the chosen font color. Photos could be better positioned as well... These are some of the things we can do to really make the wiki look very professional and help it take off. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Bchwood 19:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Background I tried but it seems to be stuck on the vespers rising background. Congrats on becoming #1 on the leader board! Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 14:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Atomic and Branch Code The ATOMIC bomb was created by the EkatERINA? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) answer I think that it's atomic and albert einstein. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I am 89.736% sure that the answer is Atomic Agent Fiske Cahill 05:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Hi, I am going for rollback! On Mario Wiki, rollback is known as patroller. Superfiremario Rocks 22:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, since I haven't heard back from you yet I'm just going to assume it's okay to start tinkering with the main page... Feel free to reach out any time. Bchwood 23:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page Hi, just wanted to keep you in the loop on my progress. Check out my sandbox to see what I've got so far and lemme know if you have any comments, thanks. http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Bchwood 19:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like what I have so far....still have a ways to go. Have a few questions to run by you: Was thinking of putting in a live news feed, would that be useful? I'd like to scrap some of the "in the news" stuff, it's not really info for hte main page, better if it's in blogs. To that end, was thinking of putting a blog listing at the bottom of the main page, similar in style to your news section? Are there any cool videos on 39 clues that might be good for the main page that you know of? I could also do a top users section that shows the number of edits per user? any other sections/tools you think would be cool on the main page? thanks! Bchwood 23:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC)